Ayo Balas Aomine!
by roccon
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau lebah yang kau bunuh akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan akan balas mencoba membunuhmu? AoKiseKaga! Warnings inside. This is my first fiction ever in FFn and in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Ayo Balas Aomine!

.

.

.

'**Kuroko no Basket**' and all characters used in this fanfiction (c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

'**Ayo Balas Aomine!**' (c) **roccon**

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: mungkin banyak Typo, humor maksa, dan lain lain. Hati hati, mungkin kalian bakal _eneg_ ngebaca deskripsi Aomine yang kelewat _narsis_.

* * *

Ch 1: _THIS IS WAARRR!_

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Aomine Daiki? Apalagi jika kalian bersekolah di SMA Teikou Gakuen. Tanyakan saja pada siapapun yang ada disana, rata-rata pasti akan menjawab: 'Oh, Aomine yang ace-nya tim basket kita itu ya?' 'Dia itu hebat sekali looh, udah ganteng, tinggi, formless shootnya ituloh indah sekali kyaa~' 'Cuma sayang dia mesum dan (katanya) dakian, padahal dia keren sekali loh…' atau apapun yang semacam itu. Kecuali jika kalian bertanya pada kutubuku maupun otaku gapenting yang kerjaannya cuma mojok dikelas sambil baca komik hentai, mereka mungkin cuma bakal angkat bahu atau geleng geleng ayam.

Aomine Daiki. Cowok tinggi berkulit _dim_ itu memang merupakan ace dari tim basket sekolahnya, dengan posisi sebagai power forward. Aomine terkenal akan segala kekerenannya dan formless shootnya dan blablabla, cuma sayangnya dia itu mesum sekali. Dia juga suka kepedean. Karena pedenya itu, Aomine tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, dan karena itu juga Aomine tidak memiliki banyak teman. Yang akrab dengannya hanya si coretoppaicoret _Momoi Satsuki_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_, teman masa kecilnya yang juga merupakan tetangganya. Dia juga cukup mengenal Akashi _Seijuuro_, kapten tim basketnya, _Murasakibara Atsushi_, si raksasa berjiwa anak kecil, serta _Midorima Shintarou_, anggota tim basket Teikou yang terkenal dengan three pointernya, karena mereka coretadalahbudakAkashicoret sering latihan bersama.

Intinya Aomine cukup populer meski temannya nggak banyak.

Tapi ya, seterkenal dan sekeren apapun seorang Aomine Daiki itu, dia memiliki satu kesamaan dengan rata-rata manusia di bumi ini. Aomine si ace Teikou itu memiliki satu rahasia. Rahasia yang hanya dirinya, Momoi, dan Kuroko saja yang tahu. Oh maaf, Tuhan juga tahu. Oh, satu lagi, Akashi juga tahu; karena Akashi tahu semuanya.

Aomine Daiki, adalah pecinta hewan.

…oke, sebenarnya rahasianya itu memang bukan suatu rahasia yang parahnya bisa ngehancurin bumi atau mancing titan buat makan manusia. Tapi tetap saja, Aomine yang narsis itu merasa bahwa seluruh kekerenannya akan hancur jika orang orang tahu kalau cowok gede muka sangar gitu ternyata berhati lemah lembut seperti bunga. Takut dikira cemen gitudeh, padahal nggak juga. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Aomine bahkan sempat memungut kucing terlantar dan memeliharanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi kayak Nobita loh. Kucing oranye berloreng hitam dan beriris merah itu dia beri nama _Taiga_, karena menurutnya Taiga itu seperti harimau. Dan jujur Taiga itu imut dan angelic sekali hshshshs. Sayangnya Taiga mati sebulan yang lalu, dan kini Aomine masih galau karena tidak bisa melupakan Taiga. Apalagi emaknya sudah tau kalau dia memelihara kucing sembunyi sembunyi padahal udah dibilangin nggak boleh, dan hal itu ngebikin Aomine nggak bisa nyari penggantinya Taiga untuk menambal lubang dihatinya.

Oh iya, masih ada satu lagi loh rahasia Aomine selain itu. Masih ada satu lagi rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh publik dan tidak akan pernah ia sebarkan seumur hidupnya karena sekali lagi, pembaca, dia takut dibilang cemen. Dan rahasianya kali ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan eksistensi suatu mahkluk hidup dari keluarga insekta yang berwarna kuning hitam dan memiliki suatu bagian tubuh yang berfungsi untuk menyengat atau melumpuhkan siapapun musuhnya, alias memiliki fungsi sebagat alat pertahanan diri. Apa kalian tau apakah mahkluk hidup yang saya maksud ini?

Yap, anda benar, Aomine Daiki, si ace Teikou yang keren, sangar, arogan, tinggi, berbakat, tapi mesum itu, takuuuuut sekali pada mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang biasa kita sebut _Lebah_.

Melebihi apapun. Melebihi monster paling mengerikan di dunia ini, melebihi segala film horror baik film horror jepang maupun Indonesia yang sering ditonton Kuroko, melebihi bapaknya, tetapi tidak melebihi ibunya.

Sebenarnya ketakutannya akan lebah itu bukannya berasal dari trauma masa kecil karena pernah disengat lebah atau apa. He simply _hates_ that creature, and he _doesn't _need a reason for that. Sama seperti author yang gelian sama mahkluk mengerikan yang bernama cicak /hiatnggakpenting. Kejam memang, padahal lebahnya nggak salah apa apa. (Tapi kalo cicak emang jijik liat aja tekstur badannya hiih /merinding)

Dan apa kalian tahu? Situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Aomine saat ini… ahem, bisa dibilang bukanlah situasi yang akan diharapkan oleh Aomine, dan bahkan diharapkan oleh seluruh umat manusia di bumi ini, untuk datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat sekali ini.

Kini, Aomine Daiki, sang ace tim basket Teikou itu (yaoloh bosennya nulis kalimat ini terus -A-), tengah berdiri di kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang, dan sudah memasang kuda kuda siap siaga. Keringat sedikit mengalir dari pelipisnya. Alat mandi bernama gayung (yang diimpor secara eksklusif dari Indonesia) berisi air penuh sudah bertengger manis di tangan kanannya, dan sebotol wipol alias pembersih wc/lantai (yang juga diimpor dari Indonesia) sudah siap di tangan kirinya, tinggal kecrot saja. Tak lupa juga gagang shower yang airnya mengalir deras dia apit di antara kedua pahanya sebagai _plan B_ kalau air gayung tadi tidak mengenai target. Oh, sungguh boros air sekali dirimu, Daiki.

Dan kini, sepasang mata beriris birunya itu sudah terfokus ke depan. _Target: lock on!_

Sementara Aomine menatap musuh terbesarnya alias lebah mungil tak berdosa yang entah kenapa bisa masuk kamar mandi keluarga Aomine itu, sang target sendiri cuma terbang terbang ditempat sambil sesekali ke kiri-kanan sedikit dengan polosnya. Dia heran menatap manusia di depannya yang macem kesetanan itu.

"Kali ini… kali ini aku pasti berhasil! Jangan takut, Daiki!" teriaknya. "Lihat saja kau, lebah sial! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku sendiri!" Perlahan lahan Aomine mulai mengangkat gayungnya… dan… BYUR!

Meleset.

Ya jelas aja meleset, tangannya aja gemeteran gitu kok. Ternyata kata kata motivasi yang dia tujukan ke dirinya tadi sama sekali tidak membantu. Sang lebah yang tadi heran pun kini tersadar juga, bahwa manusia _dim_ didepannya itu mencoba membunuhnya. Agar tidak terbunuh, si lebah tentu harus melindungi dirinya. Tapi berhubung si lebah yang satu itu itu lebah yang baik hati, dia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar saja daripada menyengat cowok gede di depannya. Si lebah pun mulai terbang maju, membuat Aomine sedikit menjerit seperti perempuan.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!" Aomine histeris, mulai panik. Dia langsung beralih ke _plan B_-nya, _shower_. Dia mengangkat showernya dan menyiram di lebah terus terusan, membuat hewan tak berdosa itu jatuh ke lantai karena tak kuat menahan derasnya air yang menghujam tubuhnya.

'Bzzz bzzz bzzz…' dengung si lebah dengan lemas, yang jika diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa manusia menjadi 'Biarkan aku keluar… kumohon… aku tidak akan menyakitimu…'. Tapi sayang, Aomine yang merupakan manusia tulen luar dalam itu, sama seperti manusia manusia lainnya, tidak pernah mempelajari atau bahkan berniat untuk mempelajari bahasa lebah. Aomine malah makin geli ngedenger dengungan nggak jelasnya itu, dan malah melanjutkan penyiksaannya itu ke tahap selanjutnya, _wipol_. Dia terus terusan menyirami si lebah dengan cairan beracun tersebut sampe lebahnya mabok karena keracunan. Kejam memang, tapi yah, mau gimana lagi.

Dan serangan terakhir tersebut terbukti efektif, karena sang lebah kini diam tak bergerak dan tak bersuara. Sudah sekarat rupanya. Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yeaaaahh! Rasakan, mahkluk sial!" serunya sambil menujuk nunjuk si lebah sambil ketawa ketawa jahat. Dia kemudian menyiram lebah itu dengan shower sebagai _finishing touch_, membuat mahkluk malang itu masuk dengan naas ke lubang saluran air di lantai kamar mandi.

Setelah lelah berperang, Aomine pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau sang lebah yang sangat ia takuti itu akan merubah hidupnya mulai dari sekarang…

**・・・・・・**

'_Tuhan, jika bisa berikanlah aku kesempatan. Aku… aku ingin membalas dendam…'_

**・・・****bersambung****・・・**

Ohayoppu~ **roccon** disini!

Aku author baru disini. Ini fic pertamaku baik di FFn maupun di fandom KuroBas.

Untuk chapter pertama ini memang masih pendek, karena ini baru awal. Baru permulaan tentang gimana Aomine ngebunuh lebah malang yang nggak ada niat jahat itu.

Untuk selanjutnya mungkin akan dibikin lebih panjang.

Yoroshiku nee! And your _reviews_ will be highly appreciated! Flames are accepted too, I always consider flames as harsh critism c:


	2. Chapter 2

Ayo Balas Aomine!

.

.

.

'**Kuroko no Basket**' and all characters used in this fanfiction (c) **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

'**Ayo Balas Aomine!**' (c) **roccon**

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: mungkin banyak Typo, humor maksa, OOC parah, dan lain lain.

* * *

Ch 2: _Shalala Goes On? Tidak, ternyata tidak Goes on!_

Pagi itu, Aomine berjalan kaki ke sekolah sendirian dengan lemas. Ini semua sebenarnya salahnya sendiri, karena dia ngabisin wipol sampe setengah botol cuma buat ngematiin satu lebah mungil tadi malem dan membuat nyonya Aomine alias emaknya si Daiki itu murka.

Aomine pun pening seketika, rekaman dialog nggak pentingnya dengan si emak kembali terulang di kepalanya.

・・・・・・

"_DAIKIIIIII KENAPA WIPOL EMAK BERKURANG SETENGAAAAAHHHH LO GATAU APAAAA KALO ITU IMPOORRRRRRRRR?" teriak nyonya Aomine sambil megang sapu. Sedangkan yang diteriakin cuma diem natap sang nyonya, gemeteran. Jangan salah, meski Aomine itu badannya gede, sangar, dan ace-nya Teikou, tetap saja dia takut sama emaknya. Aomine bukan anak durhaka, gituloh._

"_WOY DAKI KENAPA LO DIEM AJA HAH," mencak emaknya sekali lagi._

"_MAAP MAK KEBIASAAN BERSIH BERSIH DAIKI KUMAT," jawab Aomine, dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. _

_Emak langsung ngerutin dahi, "HALAH SOK ALIBI LO! CUCI PIRING AJA LO GAPERNAH KOK GAUSAH SOK SOK AN LO!"_

"_Eh..." Aomine memutar otaknya, memikirkan alasan bagus yang sekiranya bisa dipake buat ngebohongin emaknya tercinta. Lagian, masa ngaku kalo dia pake wipol setengah botol gara gara tawon satu biji? Bisa dijadiin bulan bulanan dia._

"_TEGA KAMU DAIKI. TEGA TEGANYA KAMU BOHONG SAMA EMAK. KAMU TAU KAN EMAK PALING NGGAK SUKA SAMA ANAK YANG ENGGAK JUJUR DAN SUKA BOHONG APALAGI SAMA ORANG TUA SENDIRI. TEGA KAMU DAIKI, TEGA. PADAHAL EMAK ITU KAN YANG NGELAHIRIN KAMU, NGEBESARIN KAMU, NGASIH MAKAN KAMU, BLABLABLABLABLA-" yah... mulai deh si emak ngebacot tentang masa lalunya dimana beliau selalu dapet rengking di sekolahnya (iyalah, dikelasnya satu kelas cuma tiga orang -_- jaman dulu gituloh), pernah menang cerdas cermat (padahal cuma mencet bel, temennya yang jawab), serta kepribadianya yang berbudi, berbakti, taat, rajin menabung, dan tidak pernah berbohong. (padahal dulunya berandal juga)_

_Ugh. Aomine merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ocehan emaknya yang nggak mutu itu. Dan... Aha!_

"_Maaf, emak. Semalam Daiki khilaf. Kebiasaan lama Daiki muncul lagi emak, Daiki terpaksa...," kata Aomine, sambil sok sok sinetron. "Daiki... sebenarnya... Daiki..."_

"_Daiki pake buaat... keramaaas," sambungnya, nadanya niru iklan Lifebuoy. Iklan yang ituloh, yang 'bapaknya ada?' 'lagii... keramaas', habis itu rambutnya loyo terbang terbang. Tapi Aomine mah, boro boro terbang. Adanya juga kutunya kali yang terbang._

_..._

_Dan... suasananya jadi hening._

_Aomine nyengir bego. Dan sungguh, dia langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuat alasan yang ambigunya luar biasa itu, salahkanlah IQ-nya yang jongkok. Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya, si emak akhirnya berhenti ngeba-_

"_ASGHSJKAGDKL DAIKIIIII KAMU TEGAAAAAAAA-"_

-nevermind.

_Dan pertumpahan darah pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Malam itu sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang cukup panjang bagi cowok _dim_ yang malang itu._

・・・・・・

Sial. Sial memang.

Untungnya cuma malam itu aja si emak ngamuknya. Begitu Aomine bangun pagi si emak udah menyambutnya dengan senyum yang maniis sekali, dan langsung nyapa dia dengan gombal seperti biasa.

"_Oh, pagi Daiki ku yang ganteeng~ kamu makin hari makin ganteng aja deh. Anak siapa dulu dong, anak emak gitu looh."_

"_I-Iya nih mak. Ehehe..." /nelen ludah_

Nyonya Aomine itu dari dulu emang begitu, kalo udah murka resenya setengah mampus, tapi habis itu ya, yaudah. Dua kepribadian gitu, cepat banget berubahnya. Aomine sempat heran kenapa ayahnya mau nikah sama mahkluk misterius macem emaknya. Atau mungkin diancem? Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu. Oh, Akashi juga tahu; karena Akashi tahu semuanya.

Karena keasikan ngelamunin emaknya (hayo ambigu), Aomine sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kecerobohannya itupun akhirnya menghasilkan suatu adegan yang sekiranya paling mainstream di manga manapun, baik yang bergenre shounen maupun shoujo, terutama dalam cerita cerita yang mengandung percintaan antara tokoh utama dengan murid pindahan.

JDUK!

GUBRAK!

"Aw!" / "Hadoh!"

Aomine nabrak orang.

Ralat, Aomine nabrak orang _sehingga keduanya jatuh terduduk di aspal dengan sangat tidak elit_.

Ralat sekali lagi, Aomine nabrak _seorang bishonen pirang yang sumpah manisnya shalala sekali_ sehingga keduanya jatuh terduduk di aspal dengan sangat tidak elit.

Aomine mengamati manusia cantik yang tengah mengeluh sakit di depannya untuk sesaat, dan reflek menelan ludah. Pirang. Mulus. Putih. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dakian. Sudah begitu, posenya yang sekarang, ditambah dengan air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya karena kesakitan serta kedua pipi mulusnya yang merona, membuatnya tampak begitu moe dan deredere. Dan seragam itu... seragam Teikou? Kenapa selama ini dia tidak menyadari kalau anak semanis itu ada di sekolah yang sama dengannya?

Setelah kembali ke kenyataan, Aomine pun berdiri lalu (dengan sok kerennya) mengulurkan tangan pada sang bishonen, "Eng... Kamu nggak apa apa? Bisa berdiri?"

Dan kemudian si Kise... ehm, maksudku si **bishonen yang namanya masih belum diketahui** itu menyambut uluran tangan Aomine dan mulai berdiri. Dalam hati Aomine agak kecewa juga. Kalo seandainya si bishonen nggak bisa berdiri kan, dia pasti bakal _terpaksa_ ngegendong si bishonen dan _terpaksa_ membawanya kerumahnya. Habis itu, karena mereka hanya berdua di kamar Aomine dan mungkin situasinya mendukung, dia bakal bisa _terpaksa_ melakukan ehem ehem sama si bishonen. _Huehehehe_... otak mesum Aomine mulai jalan, padahal masih pagi.

Sementara itu, si bishonen sibuk menepuk nepuk bagian celananya yang terkena pasir. "Makasih ya udah bantuin aku berdiri," katanya sambil senyum manis.

Wah, ternyata nggak cuma muka, suaranya pun _moe_ sekali pembaca.

Aomine menoleh ke arah lain, mencoba untuk _stay cool_ padahal jantungnya udah dag dig dug dhuar. Darahnya naik ke kepala, membuat wajahnya memerah sedikit-yang untungnya nggak keliatan karena dia item.

"Sori ya, nabrak. Tadi lagi keasikan ngelamunin emak soalnya," jelas Aomine tanpa menyadari betapa ambigunya pernyataannya itu. Si bishonen cuma ngangguk ngangguk dangdut sambil (memaksakan) senyum. "Iya nggak papa kok, aku juga sering ngelamun," katanya. '_Tapi nggak ngelamunin emak sendiri juga sih...'_

"Oh, ngomong ngomong, namaku Aomine Daiki. Kelas 11-A. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku sendiri," kata Aomine sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kise Ryouta," balas si bishounen yang ternyata bernama Kise itu lalu meraih tangan Aomine dan menyalaminya. "Aku juga kelas sebelas, tapi kelasnya masih belum tau..."

Aomine (sok) kaget, "Kok nggak tau?"

"Iya, soalnya aku murid baru di Teikou, kelasnya belum ditentuin, ehehe..." jawab Kise masih sambil senyum angelic.

"Ohh gitu... Ya pokoknya kalo kamu kesusahan, tanya aja sama aku. Kan kamu udah tau kelasku," kata Aomine, nyoba sok baik. Padahal modus tuh, dasar. Kise ngangguk ngangguk. "Kalau gitu... mau pergi sama sama? Aku masih nggak ngerti sekolahnya, takut nyasar," tawarnya.

Aomine pun mengucap rasa syukur dalam hati. Ternyata ada untungnya juga kedua teman masa kecilnya, Kuroko dan Momoi, meninggalkannya dan pergi ke sekolah duluan pagi ini. '_Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, Tuhan!'_

"Ayok," jawab Aomine, pendek. Kedua cowok jangkung itu pun segera berjalan ke sekolah berdua sambil mengobrol.

・・・・・・

'_Tak. Tak. Tak._'

Aomine mengetuk ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. Setelah mengantar Kise ke ruang guru, dia langsung cabut ke kelasnya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk sendirian di bangkunya, mengetuk ngetukkan pensil birunya yang malang ke meja sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Bangku Aomine memang letaknya paling pojok, disebelah jendela. Klise, tapi mau gimana lagi. Kiyoshi Teppei alias wali kelasnya mengatur tempat duduk bukan berdasarkan absen, tapi tinggi badan. Makanya Aomine diletakkan paling belakang, pojok pula.

'_Masukan masih lama ya?_' pikirnya.

Bosan, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk ngelamun. Objek yang akan dia lamunkan tentu saja si Kise Ryouta yang dia tabrak tadi pagi itu, padahal biasanya yang dia lamunkan itu Mai-chan si gravure idol yang seksi. Tanpa sadar dia mulai senyum senyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Waktu Kise senyum waktu mereka berjalan berdua, waktu Kise bersin (bahkan bersinnya saja _moe_), serta waktu Kise tertawa saat dia melucu... Aomine terpesona rasanya. Dia tahu Kise itu cowok, tapi dia suka. Dia jauh lebih suka Kise daripada Mai-chan meski dia 'rata'.

BRAAKK!

"AYAM EH AYAM-"

Lamunan Aomine pun dibuyarkan oleh manusia perempuan yang menggebrak mejanya dengan tidak manusiawi. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu berdiri di sebelah meja Aomine dengan tampang sangar. Aomine menarik nafas, hembuskan, dan menatap teman masa kecilnya itu, sebal.

"Yaelah, elo toh Sat. Kaget gue," kata Aomine. "Kasian meja gue Sat, udah berapa kali lo gebrakin ini meja? Ayo cepet minta maaf sama mejanya."

"Dai-chan bego!" 'Sat', alias Momoi Satsuki, mulai mengamuk. "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau mau kesiangan itu kasih tau dulu! Aku sama Tetsu-kun udah repot repot jemput, eh, kamunya masih tidur," sambungnya. Aomine korek korek kuping. Manusia perempuan itu semuanya sama saja deh rasanya. Nggak Momoi, nggak emaknya, semuanya suaranya ngelengkin sampe tujuh oktaf!

"Iya iya maaf," balas Aomine, cuek. Dia males kalau harus ngejelasin kenapa dia bisa kesiangan. Lagian masa nyeritain kalau kesiangan cuma gara gara dimarahin sang emak tercinta? Nggak elit rasanya. Aomine kan narsis, jadi dia cuma bakal cerita kalau alasannya keren. Mendadak diundang main basket di bulan, misalnya.

"Awas kamu, Dai-chan! Lain kali kamu begini, aku sama Tetsu-kun bakal ninggalin kamu!" ancam Momoi yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengancam dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Kalo mau ninggalin ya tinggalin aja! Emangnya yang minta ditemenin siapa sih, kan elu yang maksa maksa berangkat bareng!" bales Aomine. "Lagipula, sekarang gue udah punya Kise kok."

"Kise-kun itu siapa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menjerit. Teman masa kecilnya yang satu lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya, entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di bangku depannya dan kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bikin kaget aja. Sejak dulu keberadaan Kuroko memang tipis, dan dia memanfaatkannya untuk mengembangkan _style_ basket miliknya sendiri, yang dia beri nama _misdirection_. Tapi meski Kuroko kayak gitu dan kulitnya pucat kayak mayat, dia bukan hantu loh. Kuroko manusia tulen yang belum pernah merasakan kematian dan belum mau.

"Astaga Tetsu, kan udah dibilangin jangan suka muncul tiba tiba begitu!" kata Aomine.

"Tapi aku sudah disini dari tadi, Aomine-kun. Bahkan duluan," jawab cowok dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue_ itu, datar. "Jadi? Siapa itu 'Kise-kun'?"

"Iya Dai-chan, Kise itu siapa?" Momoi ikut ikutan kepo.

"Anak baru," jawab Aomine, pendek. "Ntar juga lu taulah. Males jelasin."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bel masukan pun berbunyi. Momoi duduk di bangkunya yang letaknya agak jauh, di baris kedua, sedangkan Kuroko memutar kursinya menghadap kedepan. Kalau ada yang ingin tahu kenapa Kuroko yang pendek itu dapat tempat di belakang belakang, salahkan saja keberadaannya yang tipis dan Kiyoshi-sensei. Kiyoshi lupa kalau Kuroko itu 'ada', sehingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan tempat sisa. Memang kasihan sih kesannya, tapi Kuroko udah biasa kok.

Sementara Aomine kini sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk. '_Semoga Kise masuk ke kelas ini semoga Kise masuk ke kelas ini semoga Kise masuk ke kelas ini semoga Ki_-'

Dan pintu kelas pun terbuka.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaa," Kiyoshi-sensei memasuki kelas dengan semangat seperti biasa, lalu berjalan ke podium di depan kelas (kayak yang di komik komik ituloh, yang letaknya di tengah depan papan tulis, ada kursinya juga). "Pagi ini, anggota kelas 11-A ini akan bertambah satu lagi. Sebagai orang tua kedua kalian, saya jadi agak terharu, uhuhu..." kata Kiyoshi-sensei sambil pura pura nangis.

Para murid pun langsung pada 'was wes wos', saling bisik bisik. Penasaran akan sang murid pindahan yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka itu. Sedangkan Aomine? Dia langsung ber'yesyes' ria dalam hati, sedangkan mukanya tetep _poker face_. '_Asiik, Kise gue masuk sini yesyesyes!_'

"Masuklah, Kise-kun," Kiyoshi-sensei memberikan isyarat masuk kepada Kise yang berada di depan pintu. Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, semuanya langsung ber-'wow' ketika bishonen itu memasuki kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Kise Ryouta," ketika Kise berbicara, para gadis serta para maho dikelas itu langsung menelan ludah. Pendapat mereka sama seperti Aomine, nggak cuma muka, suaranya juga moeeh. "Sebelumnya aku sekolah diluar negeri, aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orang tua. _Yoroshiku_, dan _shalala goes on_!" sambungnya, dan entah kalimat terakhirnya itu maksudnya apa.

"Perkenalan yang luar biasa, Kise-kun!" Kiyoshi-sensei tepuk tangan dengan lebaynya. "Nah sekarang, ada yang punya pertanyaan?" Dan para murid pun langsung berlomba lomba ngangkat tangan dan menghujani Kise dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti, "Apa kau punya pacar?" atau "Maukah kamu jadi ayah dari anakku?" atau bahkan yang _absurd_ seperti "Kise-kun sepertinya aku hamil anakmu," padahal yang ngomong cowok, dan lainnya seperti itu. Kise sendiri terlihat tidak fokus waktu menjawab, matanya terus menelusuri isi kelas, mencari seseorang.

Dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Aomine_cchi_!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Aomine lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Aomine yang dari tadi pura pura cuek sambil ngeliat keluar jendela reflek noleh.

"Yo," jawab Aomine, sok cool. Semuanya, termasuk Kuroko yang duduk di depan Aomine, langsung menoleh ke mereka berdua. Ada yang mulai berbisik satu sama lain, penasaran tentang hubungan kedua cowok yang warnanya kontras itu. "Ternyata kamu masuk kelas ini ya. Kebetulan sekali," kata Aomine.

Telinga Momoi dan Kuroko langsung menegang. Tadi Aomine bilang apa? '_Kamu_'? Aomine yang selalu ngomong pakai gue-elu untuk meninggikan pangkat dirinya itu ngomong apa? '_KAMU_'?

"Aku sengaja masuk ke kelas ini karena cuma kamu yang kukenal disini, Aominecchi," kata Kise, masih senyum. Si pirang itu lalu menoleh ke Kiyoshi. "Sensei, apa saya boleh duduk disebelah Aominecchi?"

Kiyoshi berpikir sebentar, lalu mengiyakan. Lagipula bangku disebelah Aomine kosong, dan tubuh Kise tergolong tinggi. Jadi kenapa tidak?

"Oh, silahkan, Kise-kun."

Dan Kise pun menempati bangku barunya dengan bahagia.

"Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya, Aominecchi!" bisik Kise. Aomine hanya menjawab dengan, "Heh, kamu juga," sambil senyum dengan senyuman khasnya lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Masih mau jaim dia, padahal dalam hati udah dag dig dug nggak karuan.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan damai. Seperti biasa. Bedanya, kali ini para murid udah gelisah nunggu jam istirahat datang untuk menginterogasi sang murid baru dan si _dim_ tentang hubungan mereka.

・・・・・・

Timeskip— pulang sekolah...

Aomine menguap lebar. Tampaknya tidur di kelas masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya bangun sepenuhnya. Apalagi tadi Momoi dan Kuroko menginterogasinya terus terusan di jam istirahat. Tapi dia masih untung, yang mengerubunginya hanya dua kunyuk itu saja, meja Kise malah lebih gila yang ngerubungin.

Sayang sekali. Padahal dia berniat mau mengajak Kise berkeliling sekolah tadi, itung itung berduaan gitu deh. Sayangnya niat baiknya itu udah keduluan sama cewek cewek di kelasnya yang berisik 'Kise-kun ini Kise-kun itu'. Emang susah ya jadi orang ganteng, murid baru pula.

"Dai-chaaan! Tungguin doong!" dari belakang, gadis bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu memanggil Aomine. Aomine pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian lagi?" dan Momoi pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maksudmu 'kalian lagi' itu apa, Dai-chan? Kita kan selalu pulang sama sama, huuh!"

"Bukannya tadi lu sendiri yang bilang mau ninggalin? Dasar plin plan!"

Momoi membatu. "Da... Dai-chan jahat!" teriaknya sambil sok sok nangis.

"Sepertinya sekarang Aomine-kun lebih suka bersama Kise-kun daripada bersama kita, Momoi-san," kata Kuroko yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang Aomine. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bikin Aomine kaget hari ini, entah tiba tiba muncul entah tiba tiba ngilang.

"Hentikan itu, Tetsu!" teriak Aomine.

Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan jawaban andalannya, "Tapi aku sudah disini dari tadi Aomine-kun."

Aomine menghela nafas. Yah, dia nggak bisa nyalahin Kuroko juga sih. Toh _misdirection_-nya itu sudah bawaan dari lahir. "Yaudah deh, ayo kita pu-"

"Aominecchiiii!"

Tiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari kejauhan, si pirang alias Kise berlari sambil melambai lambaikan tangan.

"Oh, hei, Kise," kata Aomine, nada bicaranya berubah jaim lagi. Momoi sama Kuroko sampe ngeri. "Kamu udah mau pulang? Mau bareng?" kata Aomine, main ngajak aja tanpa nanya pendapat kedua temannya yang lain. Biasa, modus lagi. Biar dia bisa tau rumahnya Kise dimana. Kan lumayan buat diintipin malem malem (itu kriminal woy!).

"Eng... boleh nih?" tanya Kise, keliatannya ragu. "Teman temanmu nggak papa kalau aku ikut?"

Kuroko dan Momoi saling menoleh sebentar, lalu menoleh ke Kise sambil tersenyum. "Boleh dong, Kise-kun! Malah makin ramai makin seru!" jawab Momoi kemudian mendekati Kise. "Aku Momoi Satsuki, teman Dai-chan yang paling cantik," sambungnya, narsis.

"Iya, salam kenal, Momoicchi!" kata Kise sambil senyum senang lalu salaman dengan Momoi. "Dan... kamu namanya siapa?" Kise menoleh ke Kuroko.

"Doumo," kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku duduk di depannya Aomine-kun," sambungnya, datar.

"Oke, berarti mulai hari ini kamu Kurokocchi! Salam kenal, Kurokocchi!" kata Kise lalu menyalami Kuroko dengan kencang.

"Udah deh, cukup kenalannya. Ayo pulang," kata Aomine yang bete. Dalam hati dia agak kecewa juga, soalnya ternyata nggak cuma dia yang dipanggil dengan embel embel –_cchi_. Kesannya jadi nggak spesial gitu. Yaelah, emang lu kata mie sedap apa?

Trio Kise-Momoi-Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke konbini dulu sebelum pulang, mau beli es loli.

・・・・・・

Pertama, rumah Momoi.

"Dadah Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan!" teriak Momoi sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian masuk kerumah. Cewek itu emang hebat, baru kenalan sebentar aja udah berani manggil Kise pakai –_chan_.

"Dadaaaaahhh!" teriak Kise, tak kalah heboh. Aomine hanya mendengus sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Selanjutnya, kedua, rumah Kuroko.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun," pamit Kuroko dengan datar.

"Sampai besok, Kurokocchiii!" Kise teriak sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aomine cuma ngelambai biasa.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja. _Berdua. Saja._

"Selanjutnya rumah Aominecchi ya?" tanya Kise. Aomine mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa kok mengantarmu dulu," nah, mulai deh si Aomine modus. Kise tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Daripada itu, Aominecchi, apa aku boleh main kerumahmu?"

**Glek**

"Boleh aja kok," kata Aomine sembari berjalan mendahului Kise. Bibirnya membentuk seringai mesum. "Tapi asal tahu saja, di rumahku tidak ada yang menarik loh."

'_Tapi bisa kita buat 'menarik' sih,_' tambahnya dalam hati. Mbok mesum itu ya jangan dipelihara toh mas. /author geleng geleng

"Nggak masalah! Aku hanya ingin tau rumah teman pertamaku seperti apa kok! Ehehe..." jawab Kise sambil senyum senyum. '_Sebenarnya sekalian menjalankan misiku juga sih... Ufufufufu...'_

Kedua orang itu terus berjalan sambil memikirkan rencana masing masing. Kalau rencana mesum Aomine sih tidak perlu ditanya lagi, tapi, apa ya kira kira rencana Kise?

・・・・・・

"Minum teh nggak papa?"

"Iya nggak papa kok."

Saat ini Aomine dan Kise sudah berada di kamar Aomine. Orang tua Aomine sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi mereka hanya berduaan. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah tadi, selembar kertas ditempel di pintu depan rumah Aomine. Isinya begini,

'_Daiki, emak sama papa dapat tiket pesiar gratis untuk satu bulan! Tapi tiketnya cuma dua, jadi kamu kita tinggal ufufu... itung itung bulan madu kedua gitu deh. Sekali sekali kan kamu harus berbakti sama orang tua juga, Daiki, makanya kamu harus ngalah. Ehehe... _

_Ngomong ngomong, karna emak tau kamu itu manja, nanti kamu bakal tinggal sama anaknya anak buahnya papa. Namanya... eng... Siapa ya? Tagi? Tagai? Itulah pokoknya. Dia jago masak loh, dan dia bakal satu sekolahan sama kamu. Emak denger dari Sacchan kalo kamu nggak punya temen, jadi kan lumayan juga kamu bisa sosialisasi sama si Tagai Tagi sapalah itu._

_Salam sayang yaa~ Emak pasti bakal kangen sama anak emak yang ganteng. Kunci rumah ada di tempat biasa._

_P.S: Siap siap ya sayang, mungkin kamu bakal punya adek loh! Ufufufufufu...'_

Jujur, Aomine merinding begitu ngebaca kalimat terakhir emaknya itu. Dan si eh... Tagai Tagi sapalah itu tampaknya belum datang, mungkin baru akan datang besok, jadi sekarang dia hanya berduaan dengan Kise di rumahnya. Kesempatan bagus nih, _huehuehue_...

Sementara itu, Kise yang sekarang sendirian dikamar Aomine karna ditinggal bikin minum, celingak celinguk sendiri. Dia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari situ.

Pisau lipat.

Mungkin pisau itu kecil, tapi tajam. Dan pisau itu saja sudah cukup untuk melukai seseorang, dan juga membunuhnya.

"Akhirnya... akhirnya kita hanya berdua saja..." gumam Kise. "Aku berdoa pada Tuhan demi _moment_ ini, akhirnya... Ufufufu..."

"Kali ini giliranku yang membunuhmu, Aomine Daiki! Enak saja semalam kau menyiramku dengan air panas dan wipol!"

Ternyata oh ternyata, Kise adalah lebah malang yang tadi malam dibunuh oleh tokoh utama fanfic ini, pembaca!

Setelah dibunuh oleh Aomine, Kise yang malang itu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia bisa balas dendam. Karena selama ini Kise merupakan lebah yang baik dan Aomine itu memang kurang ajar, Tuhan pun mengabulkan permintaan Kise dan mengubah Kise sebagai manusia. Kise juga dihadiahi bakat '_Perfect Copy_', yang memungkinkan dia mengcopy _skill_ manusia lain untuk membantunya hidup dan membaur, serta untuk melancarkan acara balas dendamnya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah Aomine mulai mendekat. Kise pun menyeringai senang, dan pasang kuda kuda.

"Aku kemba-"

"MATI KAU, AOMINE DAIKI!" teriak Kise kemudian langsung menerjang Aomine yang sedang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas teh hangat diatasnya.

Aomine kaget setengah mampus. Dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan Kise. Matanya sempat menangkap pisau lipat di tangan Kise, yang siap menusuk jantungnya kapan saja. Aomine belum mau mati. Tapi dia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai reflek manusia biasa juga. Aomine menjatuhkan nampannya, gelas yang diatasnya pecah dan teh yang panas mengalir kemana mana. Kedua matanya terpejam, antara takut, panik, dan pasrah.

"BERHENTIIIIII!"

BRUAAKH!

Dua detik. Tiga detik. Anehnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Boro boro sakit, gatal saja tidak. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

Didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki berambut merah yang entah datang dari mana, sepertinya dialah yang tadi berteriak 'berhenti!'. Kise terjatuh ketempat tidurnya, badannya tertindih oleh kursi belajarnya. Sepertinya penyelamat berambut merahnya tadilah yang melempar Kise dengan kursinya.

"Jangan sentuh Masterku, dasar lebah pengecut!" kemudian cowok itu menghampiri Aomine. "Master nggak papa? Nggak luka? Kena air tehnya nggak? Ada luka bakar? Belingnya apa ada yang nancap di kaki?"

Aomine berkedip sekali. Pusing karena tiba tiba dihujani pertanyaan oleh cowok misterius didepannya itu. "Tu-tunggu, sebelum gue jawab, lo itu... siapa?" tanyanya. Sumpah, dia pening. Pusing. Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Cowok itu terlihat kaget. "Masa master tidak tahu? Ini aku, Taiga. Kucing master yang waktu itu Master pungut waktu hujan, kucing master yang mati sebulan lalu..." jawab si 'Taiga'. "Kali ini giliranku yang membalas budi Master! Akulah yang akan melindungi Master mulai sekarang!"

Dahi Aomine mengkerut. Mulutnya menganga.

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?"

・・・**bersambung**・・・

Yeaah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Udah kebuka deh kedok mereka semua!

Wah ternyata udah ada dua orang ya yang ngereview... Kaget aku, kukirain gabakal ada yang ngebaca fic abal ini eheuheuheu... Untuk **UseMyImagination** dan **4ttitude4ever**, makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama dan kedua fic ini! Dan yap, kalian berdua benar sekali, Kise si lebah ngenes jadi manusia dan Kagami-kun juga bangkit lagi untuk balas budi yeay!

Ngomong ngomong, fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri loh! Kemaren kemaren author juga sempat bunuh satu tawon waktu lagi mandi, tapi nggak selebay Aomine, soalnya author nggak punya gayung ehehe... Kalo wipolnya sih beneran. Oh satu lagi, emaknya Aomine itu enak banget ditulis. Aku suka karakter emak emak yang galak tapi sebenernya baik dan sayang anak, dan juga lebay-centil. Tapi emak dan papa itu rasanya kombinasi yang aneh, ya? Habisnya aku bingung, pasanganya emak itu apa. Kalau pakai bapak rasanya kurang pas deh ehehe...

Your _reviews_ will be highly appreciated! Flames are accepted too, since I always consider flames as harsh critism c:

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter~


End file.
